


We're All Mad Here

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at Avengers Tower has taken a decidedly mad turn. </p><p>Written for Femslash Takeover Prompt - October: Costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short!

Natasha yanked the ties on the back of her dress one last time before tying them tightly and looking in the mirror, the red and black dress adorned with hearts fit her perfectly, and glancing over at Pepper, she saw her wife was finishing spray painting her hair ethereal white.

“That better wash out.” Natasha said, lifting the skirt up to slide her feet into matching heels.

“It will, I would never do that.” Pepper said with a huff, putting the can down and lifting her own white dress so she could step into clear heels that would make it look like she was floating.

“Good.” Natasha said with a grin, getting ready to lean in and plant a kiss on her wives lips only to remember the vibrant red lipstick and pulling back as to not stain Pepper’s own make up.

“Think Phil and Clint have Isabella and Jordy ready yet?” Pepper asked.

“I have shaped my hair into a heart, they better have them ready.” Natasha said teasingly.

By the time they got to Phil and Clint’s floor, Isabella and Jordy were indeed ready. Isabella was sitting on the bed with Clint, who was braiding her hair to keep it out of her face while they were trick-or-treating, and Phil was sliding a couple of pin’s into his son’s hair to hold the wig and hat on to complete his Mad Hatter look (Depp not the cartoon).

“Mommy!” Isabella cried out, jumping off the bed as Clint put in the blue bow at the end of her braid, running into Pepper’s stomach and wrapping her arms around her mother. “Mama!” She said moving to hug Natasha. “Uncle Clint did my hair.”

Natasha smiled and inspected Clint’s work. “You look wonderful my dear Alice.”

Pepper smiled before looking at Clint and Phil, the Cheshire cat and the white rabbit respectively. “Thanks for taking care of Isabella’s costume, too.”

Phil shrugged. “She was fine. She is a very responsible little girl, she helped us get Jordy to stand still to paint his face.”

“Is that true?” Natasha asked their daughter, who nodded before grabbing her trick-or-treat bag from beside the elevator.

“Can we go yet?” Isabella asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know, you have to ask the rabbit, he is the official time keeper.” Pepper answered.

Phil played along while Clint picked up Jordy and balanced the child on his hip. “It would appear we are late, we’re late, for a very important date!”


End file.
